Refound
by Zedax
Summary: Ahsokas past rushs up to meet her as an old powers and lives meet again, pain and truth are shown/ the one story you would never expect Ahsoka/OC
1. The Unknown

**This idea has been in my head for a while so I thought why not and here it is, First chapter is set 3000 years before the clone wars series, (don't know when the war began so I made it start 3000 years ago) Enjoy **

****

Ahsoka POV

**The Battle Field **

The battle was harsh, so many men had been lost and we were losing badly, "Ahsoka we have to retreat, they got us out flanked". The Jedi were coming straight for us, _I still couldn't believe they were doing this. _It all started like any other war story but this one was worse. It started with a species of warriors known as lofios or Royal Guardians, these were people had dark orange skin like the Togrutas, they had head tails with the same design but no horns, instead they were looked like they were pulled back and had many of them, along with black markings but not just on the face but all over the body with sharp shapes and spike like ones. They had long black wings that sketched at about 10 feet, feathers with the colour and shine of black silk

Their chose of armour was of always different, bust Ahsoka had grade 10 the strongest yet lightest. She was skilled in the ancient combat; she had a talented tongue and was skilled in Origa (sorta like the force but it's stronger). She was known as the leader, but soon everything would end because of 2 humans. The force was discovered by the 2 humans and great power came with it yet they fought over the power then became the 2 sides became dark and the light now an a war has outburst and no one was winning and somehow her people were being hunted down and killed by both sides for only the reason that they did not want to fight for power but only truth.

'Ahsoka, listen to me' Zacourises grabbed my arms and started to turn away from the battle. I could feel the sweat in his palms, his wings brushed against my arm, I tried to look away but I couldn't tear away my eyes from the field. We were finished but then something out of blue happened they stopped, all of them every single Jedi stopped fighting and looked around them there were only 5 of us left alive but barley that was it, 5 lofios out of an entire species where left but how, of course we were out number 20 to 1 .

I looked around wondering why they stopped then an annoying sensation ran up my leg, I looked down to see a small man poking my leg. I bent down to the same height as the man; he was no taller than 3 feet he was green and had white hair, big eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. I looked over him and noticed a light-saber, it struck me that he was a Jedi and I immediately took my double bladed swords out from their hilt hanging on my back and put them to his neck. A growl came from the back of my throat and was about to strike when he said 3 words that made me stop in my tracks. 'We are sorry 'it went quiet for some time, I just stared at him the words just flowing through my mind. Then the silence was broken by lotha my navigator 'what do you mean by we are sorry, you killed entire species there's only five of us left and you are sorry' she nearly yelled, 'how can you be........' her voice trailed off as I turned to her. She looked at me dead in the eye before she turned and walked away, anger was all I could feel from her.


	2. The fight begins

I looked back towards the small man, but this time I had something to say. 'Why......why do you apologize now and not before when we could have survived and regrow our numbers, why now do you stand before me and say sorry when words are nothing without truth behind them........... and all I sense from you is grief and dismay no truth' I said in a serious voice. I began to turn away with a look of sadness but before I could complete the turn the there was a hand on my right shoulder.

It felt rough and strong, and covered my whole shoulder, I looked the hand it had long tips and was covered in a glove. Not one of my species but looked to be Kel Dor and the only Kel Dor I knew was Master Plo Koon an old friend of mine before the war started he looked after me after a plague had killed my family, he trained me and brought me up on my home world of Atmosia, he taught me about other worlds and different species but when the war started he left and I hadn't seen him since. I slowly turned around and was now facing Master Plo Koon; I could a tingle run up my back as I looked at his face, but it wasn't a tingle of fear but of happiness he still had that warm touch to his masked face.

Before I knew what was happening though he pulled me into a big bear hug, I could feel the rasp breaths and I hugged back a smile creeping across my face but before we pulled apart, my face changed to a serious form. I turned back to the small Jedi and asked him a question that I thought I would never have to ask.

'Are you Jedi, truly searching for forgiveness for us the..........' biting back my bottom lip and closing my eyes. I finished the sentence 'the last saviours a once great civilisation' reopening my eyes he said the words that changed my view on this war. 'Yes' putting out his ever so slightly shaking hand, 'I sense only truth in your words now, so under the binding laws of truth and I say this for every soldier, Warrior, Mother, Father, Friend, Family, King, Queen and ever single living thing this place ever made contact with I say may the war between the republic and the Royal Guardians be over'.

Looking around I sensed happiness, joy, relief and sorrow for those who died from both sides all rather on side except one, Lotha she was still anger and confessed but over time I was sure she would understand. I stared at Zac and he nodded I looked to the Maroon, and Philip they both nodded at what I had in mind 'Jedi' I said with hope in mind everyone turned from whatever they were doing and paid attention to me like they knew this was important. 'You have fought alone in this war for too long so we are asking will you give us the permission to fight alongside you in this detailed war.

'No need for permission, you do, be an honour it will, but are you sure.' Once again looking up I got a smile from my people and nodded 'maybe it's time to fight for something more than truth something like for others for ourselves'. 'My name is Master Adoy head of the Jedi council', Adoy introduced every one of the Jedi, clones and Palawan's that were standing before me. 'It is a pleasure to meet all of you, both young and old, Teacher and student, skilled and rookie my name is Ahsoka Tano leader and head council member for platoon V otherwise known as the Talons and commander of the front line warriors' A smile of pride came across my face as I realised how good it felt to be so high ranked. 'This is Zacourises second in charge' I jabbed a finger at him with laughter as he introduced himself and gave more detail. After he explained I introduced Maroon as our second pilot and Philip as the engineer and weapons expert.

'It is a honour it meet all of you' Adoy said, as I was about to speak a laughter came up from behind 'Well isn't that nice the little warriors have joined forces with the Jedi how.........terrible' _I know that but it can't be _'Ukood' Adoy snapped. I span around to see Ukood a tall large man with a long white beard; looking behind him I saw thousands upon thousands of fighters craving the rush of battle. 'Sorry to interrupt the little meeting but now it's time for war.


	3. Change

**Okay totally confusing but here's the low down this is like a flash back/dream sort of thing and Ahsoka is with Sky Guy it should explain it in this chapter**

**About the Adoy- Yoda thing Yoda is the only one in his whole family line to talk like that but I will try and make his speech perfect (Yoda is totally awesome)**

**But thankyou XoX (that's the same as my best friends nickname) and okami's princess and Demon Lady **

****

We stood ready weapons in hand and in crouched positions, ready to jump off the high cliff and spread out silk feathered wings, into the battle below. Ukood was laughing as the Jedi's troops begin to pile out from the ships. The five of us were standing ready for battle, waiting for Plo Koon's signal. And we got it the loud horn sound that echoed off the high mountains around us.

Looking to my left I stared at the saviours there was only one way out of this battle and that was to fight. They each gave me a nod and we glided off to battle.

**Now (the clone wars) **

I woke up gasping for breath and clutching my head 'just the past' I whispered 'just the past, it's all over' I went through everything that happened after the battle no one won we all lost the years went by and we changed taking on a new form to hide better we took the form of togrutas, we separated but stayed in contact and being frozen in age and hiding I managed to learn the ways of a Jedi, with the help of Plo Koon and Adoy blood line relative Yoda and be padawan to the great chosen one Anakin Skywalker .

At the moment we at the temple on Coruscant and sky guy was speaking with the council about our latest crash or emergency landi**n**g as he refers to it. Quickly feeling for no wings and three head tails with points 'okay still a togruta ', 'still a togruta' I sighed. Realizing I had sat there for over 20minutes I started to get ready for another probably restless day with the famous Anakin Skywalker or sky guy as I like to call him. 'Where's my lightsaber' Looking around I tried to find the weapon but nothing, my room not being the tidiest making it hard to find.

Gathering piles and throwing them here and there, I searched for an hour 'for a small room you hide things well'. Looking under the cramped bed I spotted it at the far back corner just were my arm couldn't reach. 'Well that's not a problem' I tried to use the force but seemed to be stuck _all right then let's use something more powerful _using the Origa force, a light shock ran through my body and when I blinked everything changed to a purple, blue tinge. The lightsaber flew towards me 'old powers new tricks'.

Just as I stood up a beeping noise began to ring, my comlink was going off and I couldn't find it. _There goes another hour._

**Anakin's POV **

_Where is she we had light_saber training over an hour ago making my way to my padawans room trying to contact her comlink, it was on but not answering. Looking around I spotted Master Yoda walking towards the classrooms, starting to walk towards him 'Master Yoda' the great master turned and looked up. Bowing my head in the polite Jedi manner I looked up but realising the Master wasn't so tall I looked but down and saw Yoda smiling and shaking his head in polite way. 


	4. New Mission

**Note made up the planets montoga and Atmoisa **

**Sorry about the Wait but here it is my longest chapter yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy **

'Master Yoda, you don't happen to have seen my padawan around have you', looking towards him with an excusable face he answered 'miss placed your padawan is, lost in the ways of a Jedi she has become. Fight in new battles regain confidence again she will' _What _looking at the great master with my eye brows risen he walked away back to his students leaving me to figure out what he meant by my padawan being lost and no confidence because by the way she fights and managers to make a nick name for a her master shows a bit of confidence to me.

Once again I started to walk towards my padawans quarters still trying to contact her on the comlink. _What could she be doing that she can't answer a comlink?_

**Ahsoka POV**

'Force..............where is that comlink', I had been searching through the room for at least an hour with no luck. I've searched under clothes, my bed and even in the cramped wardrobe but no. The beeping had been going for the whole time and yet I couldn't find it. _Why did they make these things so small?_

I started to look back under my bed again hoping the second time luck would be on my side and I knew Jedi didn't believe in it but sometimes it's all you had luck, a knock echoed through the room 'Snips are you in there we had light saber training over an hour ago and you have a duel with Barriss Offee in 15' _Sky Gu_y, _why does he all was come at the wrong time_ 'coming' I started to get up but it was too late before I realized that I was still under the bed a hit my back head tail on the rail 'what the' a throbbing sense ran through my head. 'Ahsoka whats happening' hearing the door slide open with a swoosh; I could feel a light gloved hand grab the throbbing head tail.

'Master I'm fine' _except for the major head ach, no amount of mediation was going to get rid of it _'Ahsoka hold still' I about to ask why when I felt a worm liquid drip down my back looking over my shoulder I saw blood my own blood. The soft blue liquid was trailing down my back, _did I really hit it that hard wow that's.......... odd_. Slowly getting up with my Masters help I sat on the bed with the blood still running down my back it was odd how I couldn't feel it. Like old times when I was hit in battle or caught a light saber blade it was there and I could feel it but I couldn't at the same time.

My master held a towel to the head tail trying to stop the blood but it wouldn't stop it just kept coming till I started to feel dizzy, 'I'm going to get a medic just stay here and hold the cloth Snips' walking out of the room I started to get up but before I could stand straight Sky Guy poked his head around the corner 'and don't move' he said with while poking a finger at me saying he was serious he walked back out with the same long strides which I could usually hear but I couldn't. Standing up I slowly walked to the door with my smaller strides, the door whizzed open but I couldn't hear the normal swoosh that was meant to come. Only taking to steps outside the door with the cloth pressed against the back throbbing head, I started to feel dizzy again and closed my eyes but before long I got a tap on the shoulder and shot open my own piercing ice blue eyes, it was Barriss _that's weird her mouths moving but there's no sound _Barriss just kept talking.

**Barriss Offee POV **

'Ahsoka are you even listening, we have a duel now!!!!!' nearly yelling I waved my hand in front of her face, she crooked her neck and had a confused look. 'What is wro.............' stopping suddenly I realized what was wrong she had a cloth in her hand that was dripping with the blue liquid that made me guess to be Togruta blood but what really made me understand was that she was holding it to the back head tail the main one for listening and balance _what do I do_ starting to worry, and get a bit sick in the stomach from the odd looking blood I noticed that she was already unsteady on her feet.

'Barriss what is happening....have you got Ahsoka yet she and Sky Walker are late' _Master Luminara she'll know what to do. _Master Luminara walked towards me and the death Ahsoka 'Master we have a small problem' I said while still facing Tano. 'Whats wrong Barriss', 'it seems that Ahsoka has injured her back head tail and looks as if she can't hear or keep balance Master'. Looking towards Luminara for an answer, she began to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

'Ahsoka I told you not to move' it was Master Skywalker in a worried voice and looking at his face you could see concern and worry written all over it and next to him seemed to be the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon with the same look but in a more fatherly way and a medic droid with the same look every other medic droid had boredom.

'Skywalker do you mind explaining what happened to your padawan' this time it was Master Mace Windu in his normal low, bored tone of voice but somehow it sounded strong and concerned, I would never understand how he does it but then came another thought _what's happening, is every Jedi just going to turn up. _And I was right well almost.

'Skywalker, Windu, Plo Koon, and Luminara we are in need of some................ohhhhhhh what happened' it was Master Kit Fisto being well his odd Jedi master self his large black ink like filled eyes filled with concern and his tone changed to concern as well he as guessed saw Ahsoka. Turning back to her she had her eyes closed once again and was slightly rocking from side to side the blood covered cloth was starting to drip slightly, the warm blue liquid made a small puddle on the hard, harsh metal ground.

**Ahsoka Tano POV **

I could feel myself slowly rocking back and forth, slowly losing balance the head tail was slowly starting to turn to no pain at all, _just like old times _I thought, a small smile came upon my face as I remembered all the times when I've been shot, cut, fallen and weak but would always stand up again and just start fighting again _round 2 _is what I used to think when I fell the power just washed over me and gave me strength, oh what I would give to return back.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and lead my body in another direction, a force was pushing on my shoulders which with my bad balance just made my legs give way and collapse on a surface which I couldn't decide was the floor or a chair. A cold, harsh, rough, metal hand grabbed the suppose to be hurting head tail but instead of hurting it did hit a nerve which at that move I snapped open my eyes to see Master Luminara, Skywalker, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu and Barriss Offee.

After some time I could start to hear mummers then slowly I could start making out words like 'can she hear us' and 'whats happening'. After about 5minutes Barriss and Luminara left and about 10minutes I started to hear clearly.

'There, can you hear me miss' a robotic voice came from behind which I answered 'yes', in a strangely worn out voice.

'Ahsoka can you hear me' this time it was my Master with worry written all over his face. 'Yah Sky guy I can hear you' I said with a half smile strangely I was worn out most likely from the blood loss, _that's new_. 'You scared me Snips' shaking his head in a joking matter. Master Windu spoke up 'May I ask what happened'. I looked at Windu trying to think of an answer other then _'I was looking for my comlink under the bed'_ no that was a stupid answer a Jedi losing a piece of equipment that can save your life as it did for me at the droid factory on Geonosis. 'Well, young one' Mace said in a frustrated tone, opening my mouth to answer a power wave of strength washed over me so now I was at full battle strength _there we go. _

Reopening my mouth to answer I settled with 'I lost my comlink' putting on my best sorry mistakeable face. Mace just looked at me until a muffled laugh came from behind it was Plo Koon my fatherly figure. 'Well now that all is well' he said in between deep breaths 'I will need to make my leave with Yoda to the naboo, glad to see you are hearing once again little 'Soka, May the force be with you', 'and as to you' Mace replied as Plo Koon walked out the sliding door sharing one last glance then making his leave.

Turning back to me sky guy started to speak but before he could Kit Fisto spoke 'you will need to keep that comlink close considering the new mission we have on our hands', 'Mission' I said intrigued by this new information, I always looked forward to missions the adrenalin pumping action with you stepped onto the battle field ready to spring and strike.

'Yep, Snips were heading out to a planet to set a trap for the separatists, in other words another battle field ' Anakin pointed out with a cocky smile, 'a dangerous one too because the planet hasn't been touched for thousands of years so we don't know what dangers there are ' Mace Windu continued but that was a problem there was only two planets in all the rims that hadn't been touched in years and that was Montoga which no one could live one with the pressure that could crush your bones and send anyone to their certain doom and Atomisa the beautiful planet with different terrains and high sky's of blue with a purple, green ripple sweeping over the world, the trees with their leaves of silver that reflected the two suns one rose in the east and the other in the west, my planet, my home, the lofios home.

Realizing I had spaced out I quickly came back to the present, 'you okay 'Soka' Kit Fisto asked. 'Yes Master but may I ask what this planet is called' _just to make sure _'well the achieves call it Atomisa and say that once it was home to a very powerful species maybe even the most powerful to walk the universe but their all gone now' with that said the blood rushed from my face no no this can't be happening not another battle field not on Atomisa. 'But master we can't' all the Jedi's looked at me for my sudden outburst, so many emotions were running through me at that moment anger, sadness, fear, guilt and a need to protect the planet my planet.

'What is wrong Tano' said Master Windu in a serious voice that was slightly irritated, _now what _'the achieves say the planet is full of unknown creatures and is heavily protected by unknown forces' which was true but I wasn't sure if that was in the achieves'. I had pleading look on and was confusing them with my emotions 'don't worry we have 5 Jedi coming and a platoon of chosen clones coming we will be fine' answered Fisto I knew I couldn't win this fight so I simply stood and made my way out without a word just walking till I reached a hologram deceive that was built into the ground.

Quickly shutting and locking the doors I programmed in the each of the frequencies for the others, first Zacourises came from Tamber he had taken on the job as a smuggler, then Lotha from Rue along with Philip who both had opened a small ship stop on the coast and last but not least Maroon from Hellios just wondering about.

'It's so wonderful to hear voices again' after some time of talking and explaining what happened everyone was in a mix of emotions. 'We can't let then land on Atomisa it's already seen to many deaths from war' screamed Maroon she had a strong heart 'yes I agree with her' explained Philip 'same here' said Lotha. I awaited Zacourises complaint but he didn't give one he just gave me his special you know what we have to do and we will follow you all the way look. Closing my eyes I let they emotions wash over me before I spoke 'here's the plan'.

****

**Hope you like it and hope it was long enough, so please review.** **And I'm open for suggestions and don't worry all your questions will be answered in Chapters to come (might want to send me your questions through just in case) thanks to everyone especially okami's princess and Cmd. Gen. Marasco **


	5. Bounty Killer

**Sorry about the wait had a lot of work but here it is this chapter will add a twist to the tail ( Note the star wars thing with the two bars one below and one above it like a time spacer thing from one point in time to the next, you'll understand soon enough) and also some guys are made up just to warn you **

'Ahsoka what are you doing in there' I banged on the metal door that lead to the hologram communication, I had followed Ahsoka's force signature here but oddly enough it was fading and with that I started to worry _what's happening. _I banged another time before the door smoothly slid aside and Ahsoka was standing there just beyond the door frame 'sorry' she mumbled and looked down. To anyone else on the outside she looked worried, content, problem filled but her force signature was amazing it was bubbly and strong, it spat and shouted, it was here and there, spinning, hopeful, it was like every clones and Jedi's force signature put together just before battle, it was wild but somehow controlled and stern it was different to any other force signature I had ever felt.

She started to walk out of the room and pass me, I noticed but barely aware as the force flowed out and around her and I stared off into an unfocused distance.

'Coming Sky guy' pulling out of my gaze I saw Ahsoka with her head turned and her body at an angle a few steps away, a small smile edging at her gray lips 'yah Snips I coming.... but do you even where were meant to be going' saying that and pulling a small smile she pulled a full smile showing her sharp teeth which meant no. I walked passed her and she followed and truth be told I didn't even know where to go so I just headed for the west hanger where the supposed departure ships were if Master Kit Fisto managed to find his way.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Something was different about Ahsoka and not just the force but something completely I just couldn't figure out what, continuing to walk and think. We started down one of the many corridors that led to the west hanger bay; I started to hear engines starting and the muffled sound of clone troopers getting ready.

**Ahsoka POV**

Entering the hanger the muffled voices sounds became clear, and ships were scattered here and there, clones walked around the hanger. Some going back and forth gathering, planning and readying weapons _their going to need them, _Skywalker continued forwards towards a small but large ship which by guessing was meant to take us to the main cruiser. Stepping into the ship Jedi, clones and surprisingly **senators? **Where gathered around in a large circle _Senators. _

All of them where standing around a hologram, guessing a map of the planet which was almost completely wrong. Speaking about landing and camping plans for Atmoisa, including my master who just joined and was standing between Master Luminara and Senator Amidala _interesting _through the force you could sense nothing between the two but with Origa a vibrating wave was around them covering both in a sheet of attachment _no one ever followers the code these day. _

Standing back against the wall, I listened with closed eyes and open ears as they spoke of plans about the planet, about the creatures they believed lived there amongst the forests and seas, the desert, and mountains. 'The tigerwig is meant to be a bright creature but deadly' spoke Mace _so true, _'Then I don't see the point of 3 senators coming along if these planet is a vast waste of space' perched an unknown voice. With that a low sneer escaped my lips a feeling of wanting to hit the owner of the voiced washed over me and feeling of hate high in my throat.

'That's new' blinking open my eyes and out of the hate experience Barriss was leaning against the wall as well, a small side smile and a low haha sort of huff 'What' I watched and she laughed rising her eye brows,' the growl,,,,, all is that another Togruta trade mark' laughing at the old joke we made back when I was at the medic ship after the worm invasion, I had been shocked when a med droid entered and jump and.......... tumbled off the bed with both feet caught in the rail 'Ahsoka 'she had laughed , ' your not helping here' 'sorry but really a med droid' getting up from her chair she helped me up she continued to laugh 'it's a Togruta trade mark, we just don't like droids' I remember saying, Laughing along.

After sometime of listening to the plans the engineered could be heard as Master Fisto made the call that it was time to leave for the resolute which was stuck in space due to the repairs to the landing system from our last attack. The landing pad closed and the familiar small vibration run through the ship as it started to take off.

**Third person view **

Over in a corner snicking by the boxes of weapons, a tall slim man with short white spike hair, an odd skin colour of white with a even whiter touch only showing on his face and hands everything else was covered by black army boots, a long even darker black cloak with small red patterns edged into the sleeves ends, black shirt and gloved hands with only the tips showing. He had heard his targets mind for you see his rare and ancient race known as Morgas were able to read the mind of one person as the thought passed on will and right now he was ready the certain mind of Ahsoka without her knowing due to his power being untouchable by the force and that happens to be what she was using at the moment.

The two races had been head to head for years during the early war but when they were believed that the enemy had died off they started to find other fights but slowly the species became unknown and they found this great able to through sneak attacks when ever, leaving no one with a heartbeat. They had been searching through for a fight as good as the ones the Lofio gave them until today.

You see this particular Morga was named Anon and lived as long as Ahsoka herself and still looked just as good as her with the help of Ukood and blood line, _everyone needs help_ he thought with a low laugh. He had thought she dies years back but was informed by Dooku that she survived by an unknown source, and was ordered to find and kill her. Now he didn't follow orders from the Sith but on the occasion he decide that he would follow half the order, the meaning the find her bit the other half well was a secret.

He crept low with a blaster in one hand ready to shoot, the weapons on his belt lightly tapped together as he slide onto a ship, hid himself from the world and waited for the engines to start. The ship lifted into the air closely following the one with Ahsoka, _Now for a battle_. And the curious thing was the he managed to get a few more Morga on his side and right now all of them where heading to the Resolute ready to strike.

**FUNNY THING: MASTER YODAS SPECIES IS CALLED YODA'S SPECIES *TRUE FACT* **

**Anakin POV**

Walking from the shuttle, Ahsokas force signature was still as powerful, and I wasn't the only who noticed. Obi wan had also noticed from the look he gave me, while discussing the plans to actually get on the planet with no injuries to us or the ship. According to Fisto the planet was protected by creatures, and there were four parts, the Space defence, the Sky defence, the Ground and a corroding to the plans of heading to an old battle field creatures also lurked there and the fact that these creatures where deadly weren't helping _why are we doing this again_.

Walking through the halls of the great Resolute we made our way to the bridge with clones saluting or nodding their heads with a 'General' attached.

**Third Person View**

The bridge was filled by only 5 clones and the admiral. 'Well that was an uncomfortable trip' spoke obi wan walking over to lean against the railing of the platform 'exactly when did those ships become so small' 'since 12 beings decided to get on it' laughed Kit who was rubbing his back after standing straight against a wall for 5 hours . 'May I ask Jedi how many hours till we reach the planet' with this everyone thought except for Ahsoka of course, the question had been asked by Senator Oro and he had no idea. The planet hadn't been touched by ships for centuries which meant no one knew how long it would take, Ahsoka finally looked around giving up as clones, admiral, and Jedi did figured how long 'It take 15 hours in hyperspace' 'what' asked a confused Anakin '15 hours if we enter hyperspace 'oh how did you know snips' shrugging I answered by saying I spent much time in the library at the temple. The thought that was kept on the mind through was why the Admiral didn't know.

**Okay does that count as a cliff hanger because I really don't know **

**Any hoo sorry about the wait had way to much work here's the new chapter and hope you liked it please review I need to know if I should continue thanks to every one **

**And May the force be with you **

**Zedax **


	6. Bored

**Zacourises POV**

Boredom was the only word that came to mind as my ship made its way through hyper space, to most people going back to your home planet, meeting old friends and possibly returning to a warrior form that would course a wave in the clone war would be a nerve raking experience but to me it wasn't. They always said that my mind worked in an odd way, the only other one like me was our leader the most strong; heart lead, talented and beautiful Ahsoka Tano she would be the only other one of us who at this moment would be as board as me.

Getting up from the main chair I made my way through the corridors of the empty ship that to me and company* when I smuggle people from one world to another* was known as Sireses which to then was an odd name but to me and the entire Lofio culture meant Final, The Final battle, The Final breath and The Final Move. Walking along the halls of ship I really didn't know where I was heading I just walked till I reached the end and stepped into the storage room that held all the armour and weapons. Reaching out my fingers slid along the magnificent sword that was held up on the wall to the right along with 8 other weapons. The sword was the main weapon of the guardians a sharp twin sword that had markings carved into the blade.

Stretching out with both hands I felt the twin blades the sharp curve, the handle was detailed with silver and had a sharp point at the end. For swords so much the same yet they were so different for the right sword was The Retor the sword of duties this is how they sent out the message of war and the Left sword was The Tormet the sword of the past every blood, duty and task done was carved into the sword even the mistakes. For you see every blade was connected to their leader and every one had a leader, the leader would send a message to all the guardians a light of blue would shine at the point of the craving and would circle around the great blade with the ancient writing. They wouldn't carve into their own sword just their mind.

Moving away from the swords I search the other weapons simple daggers, a electro hammer and axe, blaster DC-15, blaster rifle never could be too careful, a longer slimmer sword, whip and plasma sword (you know the ones in halo 1 and all) moving from that wall I made my way to the armour dragging from fingers along the metal wall behind me. My armour hang up ready to go, level 8 strong and not made for running quickly drew to me being a man and didn't have to be fast and acrobatic like the girls. The scars and scraps from battle marked that marked the white suit shape like a tunic with a hood, the large belt with daggers tucked neatly into the sides and metal armlets with the patterns of clouds edge into them, white boots, another belt that hung around the hips for the sword and of course the leather straps for the twin blades.

Looking over the entire room this was the one time in this whole ship that I wasn't bored remembering all the battles we fought, the scars and that kiss just before we left for the our separate ways. My mind was occupied when a sudden force hit the ship and was sent out of hyper space and spinning.

Running from the storage I ran down the metal corridor and throw the sliding door grasping the control while keeping my balance, I turned the sharply and slowed the speed down so I was just drifting. Looking out the view port I saw a Separatist ship in combat with a Republic the blasts where strong and where everywhere explaining why I was shot (that can happen).

A battle was raging I happened to be in the middle of it gripping the controls in a death hold I quickly guided my ship out of the battle and just far enough to get into hyperspace, usually I would stay a help the Republic but I was needed somewhere else. Just as I was a about to enter hyperspace I noticed something shutting down the systems I concentred on the Origa then I heard it the voice that I had taken orders from so often, Ahsoka she was fighting strong and was trying to prove to that master of hers that she was good as any other Jedi _Never stops does she _quickly deciding to help in the battle I turned the ship and was about fly when a hologram appeared a clone appeared on the screen with the average white armour.

'Please identify yourself, if you are not a republic ship leave the battle field at once' he spoke through with a serious edge to his tone. 'If you knew who I was then you would shot me down and leave me to die in the vacuum of space'. After a moment of silence he answered 'Who the hell are............. before he could finished a person had walked up behind him and asked what the problem was, he pointed and explained. The girl faced the screen the same face I loved so much 'Ahso............ka' finishing short I found something else 'no' I whispered.

**Ahsoka POV **

This had to be one of the most boring trips ever not to mention the stress. At the moment I was laying back on me bed in my quarters feet pressed against the wall looking up to the ceiling images flew through my mind over and over again just passing never stopping but I could always recognise them, Training on any day on the cycle rain or sun, The battle of Gor my first on and that bliss moment when I Kissed Zac before jumping into hyperspace.

Gathering myself up I made my way over to the north wall of my small living space. I passed my hands against the cold metal my mind went back to when the moment where the Admiral had explained why they couldn't figure out the time of the Hyperspace flight turns out Philip had done a better job with the computers then we thought.

Pressing harder to a small part of the wall it slid down with an easy whoosh reviling my old armour and weapons. We had the same weapons really with the twin Blades through we were different. Still we each had old and new weapons a just some of us had extras. I mainly had the same gear as my great friend Zacourises we where the first of the team and the elders always said we were the same, but I was the more dangerous one sometimes. But back to gear I had the same with 3 extras a lightsaber of course from the Jedi, a few disks shaped like stars with cured edges and quiet sharp as Maroon had discovered and a spike back a weapon that was placed along your spine and shot out spikes when the user willed it for it connected with the brain a useful device created between both Phillip and I.

T he weapons hung around my armour level 10 lightest and strongest but hard to make, the armour was mainly a hugging brown pants a skirt like thing one layer covered only half and came down to my knees coming to a starting point at the back. Then the second layer was shorter and came three quarters of the way the points heading down wards, with a brown belt that held some weapons and a top much like the one I had now just a bit longer and with one covered shoulder. I had the same armlets just a bit longer and my boots were above the knee, the leather straps that held the swords in place and a looser belt with two parts for carrying anything extra. As for extras I had the same Akual headdress and of course my black markings that on my back spiked out from my spine and under my black wings. Which right now where covered with this form and also the shortness I used to be taller almost as tall as Anakin.

I was admiring the collection when I high pitched scream that sounded you know the ones real girly ones have came from my comlink along with a violent shove that span my room around along with a disc that was loose that went spinning and cut across my arm leaving a gash. I spun around one foot I gripped the flying weapon. Then replacing it to its rightful place I grabbed my cut arm and pressed the comlink, 'Master what's going on' I listened carefully as static filled the room 'Ahsoka we've seem to hit a snitch in our plan', ' and that snitch would be' I really was starting to get dizzy with all the thrashing about . 'A separatist's ship is attacking us with weapons we have never seen before I need you on the bridge now!' 'I'm on my way' just as I was about to cut off the signal another a pitched scream pierced my hearing.

I ran through the white corridors remembering the rush that came with it along with feeling in the pit of stomach of fear, fear for death, losing a friend or fear for losing ourselves. When I trained under my old masters and they were old the_y _showed me to turn that fear in to our line so we wouldn't cross it .

As I reached the control deck another scream came through the doors _I swear I gonna kill whoever is screaming can't someone muffle her your something _as I run/walked through the sliding doors I saw Master Kenobi scream yet another one of those awful screams.

Staring at him in shock for about who knows how long I shook my head and ran to my master forgetting all bout the gash on my arm, 'Master what...........how...when did this happen' I stared at him with a curious face as he sent out orders around the ships 'master' once again he didn't listen . Giving up on him I looked out the view port and scanned our problem a separatist ship was attacking us and with weapons I have never seen while in the republic but I had seen them before somewhere, before I could think for any longer a Wings called out 'sir we seem to have a ship coming out of hyperspace we don't know where it came from through all who it came from'. I listened to him speak while scanning the view 'Please identify you're self and if you are not a republic ship leave the battle field at once' I listened closely while still keeping my eyes on the separatists ship watching the powerful weapons take us apart 'if you knew who I was then you would shot me down and leave me to die in the vacuum of space' now I knew that voice anywhere I quickly made my way to the hologram and approached the clone 'who the hell............'. 'Wings what's going on' 'sorry sir but this person isn't answering our question' he pointed to the one and only Zacourises 'Ahso........ka' he spoke my name but finished short 'nooooo' a puzzled expression painted my face while a worried one painted his 'Ahsoka Origa now Morga' then I realized it what he was talking about just a few seconds to late.

My face smashed in to the ground as blaster fire was shot and I could hear the sounds of light sabers being ignited.


	7. Where it Hurts

**Ahsoka POV**

Everything was crazy my head was spinning from the landing, blasters and light sabers could be heard. I span myself around just in time to miss a dagger that landed right point in the grate next to my head I jumped up and looked around the Jedi were in the heat of the battle with them striking the intruders sparks were flying everywhere and the Jedi were finding it difficult to keep their ground. The clones weren't having the time of their life either with the blasters only wounding and killing a few of the Morga they were being forced back to the edge of the deck and not surprisingly the senators were hiding under the benches with Padme trying to get a few shots in _I swear that women is asking for a death wish _I ran and dodge flying bolts as I ran I switched to the Origa and could feel Anon close to me. I crawled under the blaster fire and exited through the main blast doors into a deserted metal hallway, you would think that people would be racing about but no just the long hallway with its many turn offs. Walking down I took a right and that's where it began.

I heard him 'There you are looking so fine I see that your all different no wings and no worthwhile weapons except for that lazy torch of a sword of yours', I slowly turned around with a smug look on my face' aren't we just a little over our heads' 'and in what why do you mean Tano' 'I don't know let's see you don't even know what I can do with this weapon ' I looked back to him with a smug/cheesy smile on my face Anon was spinning a gun in his left hand but stopped as I quickly flashed my eyes a glowing highlight blue my white markings turned pitch black and I grew taller, my black silk wings flashed and my weapons looked as if they were with me. It wasn't real but only a flash surrounding of my old image that's all that I could master right now with leaving only enough energy for a one on one battle but counting my chances I had enough energy to fight and win.

**Third Person POV**

The sudden change in Ahsokas form ended quickly but it was enough to tell the Morga that she was still strong 'Nice move Guardian but I'm going to win this round' he called and a pulled out two blasters and by the look on them he had modified them for the killing to be slow and painful. Whenever he shot one dart it would cut through armour and pierce the life forms skin spreading a deadly liquid and making the unfortunate victim scream and he had that same enjoyable smile he had on right now starring at his rival that he had on when they screamed.

The Blaster sang its death melody as he as he pressed the trigger, Anon always had perfect aim and never missed except now. Ahsoka ducked down and missed the dart by an inch and it sailed passed her immature head tails. 'Close but not close enough Anon' Ahsoka declared with a sly grin that spoke I may be slower but still faster than you (or something like that). 'Well my dear I see you are still fast but as I always say can't beat one beat another and you know what that means' Anon shot another bullet and leaped back and ran for the bridge.

**Anon**

Running from the our small battle field, I could only slightly hear Tano's running behind me _Light on their feet aren't they _ Taking a sharp turn I risked a quick glance out the corner of my eye . She wasn't there I swerved around and started to slowly trail backwards towards the main entrance doors of the bridge where the main fight was. My back hit the door with a soft thud, scanning the metal hallway one more time I slid my hand on to the button which opened the doors and as soon as I felt it a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me sharply away. 'Now look at you, being a little rude aren't we' I looked up to see the Tano standing there calm as ever, with her arms on her sides and a small smile creeping along her false features 'and may I ask exactly what is so funny '. She walked slowly towards me. I stood still remembering this old trick, she had used so what of the power she had left to show her guardian features once again but this time longer.

She pressed her body against mine, the same stupid trick always got me but not this time or maybe it did. Her amazing face was millimetres from mine and her sweet scent was intoxicating to me. Her breath was hot and I loved, my eyes stared down at her she may be taller but I was still taller. That small smile grew bigger on her rich lips and parted slowly and carefully _dam't I fell for it again idiot!_. 'sorry hunter but not today' she breathed and with that I was once again slammed into a nearby wall and she turned back to that hiding form.

**Ahsoka POV**

I was out of slightly out of breath but it was worth it, Anon had once again fallen for my tick and now was barley concise near the wall. The smile that had grabbed my features again as two arms wrapped around me and a head rested on me left shoulder 'nice but I would have just kick him in the placer it hurts most' a gentle yet strong even voice spoke 'well unlike you I have tricks that always work' 'what do you mean my trick always works ' he breathed i turned around in Zacs arms and he lifted his head off my shoulder and onto my forehead so now we were looking at each other, 'they can get extra armour you know' 'Ya I wish you told me that, man Lofia has one powerful kick when she's anger I can still feel it' I laughed at this as he winced.

I stayed in his arms for a while hearing the soft beats of his heart unlike other species our hearts beat faster and softer so they were harder to hear and never really there. My chest was pressed against his and his breathing was sending warm waves over my body, Usually I wasn't one for moments like this but it felt good just to be loved and to be cared for in a way on one else can do. 'Sorry to destroy the lovely moment but there is a battle going on in there and I don't think being in the arms of my lover is a good excuse' I spoke with a smile. I danced out of his arms and walked away with him staring after me slowing following and holding only my finger tips. He released his grip as I reached the door and pressed the button to open the large doors that lead to who knows what.

The room was filled with blaster fire a couple of dead bodies scattered the floor, The clones were putting up a fight and were slowly losing. 'We have a problem' Zac said with a questionable voice ' I know' I replied with a stern voice 'that's not what I mean' 'what do you mean then' 'well first of all I'm here how do you explain that and second of all how do you explain that you, Ahsoka Tano of the jedi order knowcked out the head of this little battle invasion with no scars and only a few scratchs when the proper Jedi masters can't knock out one of them'. I looked around the room and he was right what was I going to say scratching the back of my neck, 'any ideas' I heard from behind as Zac leaned down a breathed hot air on the nap of my neck 'Not one' after a moment of watching the fight Zac pulled back and whistled, unfortunately nobody listened I glanced in his direction and got the idea 'get the body and through it in the middle make them see it and them tell them to leave .

Without and answer he walked out of the room. It was odd standing there watching a huge brawl in front on my own eyes and did nothing just standing , that's when I noticed it a slight purple colour at the corner of my eye turning my head to the left I looked at the gleaming object. It was placed at the far side of the room and shone brightly. I started walking towards the object and found it wasn't an object but a sphere a sphere of Origa 'what the...' a thump came from behind I turned to see Z ac looking proud with Anon body lying at his feet the other intruders just stared mouth open like a black hole _that's weird they don't usually care who dies what's going on here? _

'Your leader is dead and you have no other reason to be here no one worth fighting is on this ship' the words came out of Zacs Mouth he stood tall and proud like he just killed a Akul with his eyes closed, turning around I saw that the sphere was gone? _What's happening_?

**Anakin's POV**

'What in blazers name is happening' is all I could shout over the firing of blasters, these people just walk onto our ship and start shotting and they were good at it too. I couldn't get close enough to actually slice them and I couldn't send a shot back at them because of the wrong angle. So here I was trying to kill of the bad guys and not even get close enough to actually kill one.

This went on for a while and I was starting to wear out when I noticed I couldn't feel Ahsoka, with a quick look around I saw she wasn't in the room. The same thing that happened back at the temple was happening now and I once again started to worry.

'Your leader is dead and you have no other reason to be here no one worth fighting is on this ship' a strong voice called from behind me, the uninvited new species turned and all at the same time gasped. Looking where they were looking I saw a another one of the species, laying on the floor head flat against the smooth metal ground. The man no boy stood above his body a smirk playing at his lips. He was Togruta, tall and with brown eyes, he wore civilian clothes with an extra belt holing two long swords and a lightsaber?

I stared at him, 'Who are you...?'.


	8. Bantha and Prey

The ship at the moment seemed; quiet, the Jedi, senators and the two top Clones on one side of the hologram table and one the other stood the ever smirking Zacourises .

**Anakin's POV **

From what this boy had told us his name was Zacourises and he just happened to be owner of a ship that just happened to be shot down from hyperspace at the moment we were in war and not to mention the Giant Separatist ship with weapons we can't even comprehend was attacking us and our shields were about to go down. So right now the world was falling apart around us and we didn't seem to notice that was until a deadly shake brought us back to the world around us.

'So your saying you can help us...how' the great Mace Windu had finally broken the silence. The boy just stared at him and started to answer 'I know what weapons they are using and all their weak points...' he went on about how he can "help" us. Through the force I felt that almost everyone didn't trust this guy; almost. Ahsoka; her eyes were set on the boy as his was set on her but I don't think the others noticed, she had complete trust in this new male. I kept my gaze trained on Ahsoka trying to figure out why she trusted this guy.

I broke my trained gaze after about 5 minutes when Obi wan started talking, 'let me get this straight you're a smuggler that knows about some of the greatest weapons to be created and from my experience smugglers don't like the republic and yet your willing to help us' and with that a grin appeared from not only the boy but on Ahsoka as well like their minds were connected.

'How can we trust you' I finally let my mouth speak, the boy turned towards me and stared at me his eyes were a dark brown and is head tails didn't make him look anywhere near cuddly and friendly 'Just ask Ahsoka' _what_ everyone turned to Ahsoka but not before another loud crashing sound filled the room 'Young Tano have you any ...' Mace's voice trailed off as a voice came out of the intercoms and travelled throughout the ship "We need all men on any weapons they can get I repeat all men get all the fire arms that travel in space you can get, and Master Jedi please come to the bridge we're in a spot of trouble" a lot of static followed that "we can trust him" without a second thought Kit Fisto looked at Ahsoka and then ran to the bridge soon after we all followed.

**Ahsoka POV**

We were in bad shape, all our ships weapons were down; we were being surround by separatists ships and also our hyperspace engine was about to die if we couldn't get the shields up which had also broke down. 'Oh this is bad' Zac and I was staring in awe at the floating parts of theship 'Looks like we don't have much of a choice here Kid, how can you help us' Anakin Skywalker a man that was hard to get to but after a while you could feel him warming up to you and yet so far Zac was going on where. During the small conversation we had in the commutations centre you didn't need the Force or Origa to sense the distrust in him, a frown was set upon his lips at all times when he was near Zac and well everything he did really gave off the "the moment you do something bad I will be on you like a Bantha is on its prey" kind of feeling.

**Sorry about the shortness but I'm not getting many reviews and I just don't get motivated so please review and that way I update faster**

**~Zedax~ **

**May the force be with you and thank you to all those that have reviewed **


	9. AN sorry

So sorry for not update but I will update soon give me about 3 weeks sorry again I will update soon I will I promise! So sorry just I have ideas but I'm still stuck and can someone give me ideas please

Really sorry again I have so much work...again really sorry

But if you have ideas the send PLEASE send them to me!

Zedax


	10. Chapter 10

Okay you most, likely hate me. I haven't updated for a while. And it's a long story, anyway, I was about to write the next chapter when I re-read the story and I didn't like it. So I'm going to re-write the whole thing, yay and hopefully finish this time. So look in my profile for the re-write story.

Zedax :3


End file.
